


Mine

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn lets his little green monster out when he sees a stranger checking Liam out<br/>Ziam drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

After a few minutes of dancing, Zayn tells Liam, ''I'm going to take a break babe.''   
Liam kisses him and says, ''Ok I'm going to keep dancing babe.''  
Zayn smiled. ''Alright Li.''   
As Zayn sat down, he watched his boyfriend dance. He thought he looked so cute but also hot as Liam dances, putting a lot of hip movement into it.   
After a couple minutes of watching his boyfriend, he started to look around and see if he saw the other boys. But instead noticed how some guy was looking at Liam, biting and licking his lips.   
That's how Zayn looks at him before they fuck.  
He decided to get up and confront the guy. "I know he's cute but he's mine. Touch him and I will hurt you."   
Zayn backed up as the boy jumped in surprise. ''Huh? That's your boyfriend?''   
Zayn looked at him and said, ''Yes, and if you don't stop looking at him the way you were I'm going to fucking chop your dick off.'' Zayn said as he sported a sinister grin at the guy.   
''Uhhh, I Ummm-'' the guy got up and ran away so fast it gave Zayn whiplash.   
''You ready to go babe?'' Liam came up behind Zayn.   
''Yeah let's go babe.''

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooooo short lol but i had fun writing it(: xx


End file.
